Clear View
by WhiteIce
Summary: Because there's not nearly enough Denise/Drew love out there, I decided to write a story for this couple: After an accident, Denise begins to see a seemingly innocent girl who claims she is Death itself. But Death has a reason she is in Denise's life.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Even though I've got a bunch of other stories to finish and a bunch of work outside of fanfiction, I thought this needed to be written because, quite frankly, I adore the characters and relationship of Denise and Drew, and I was wondering if anyone else out there did, too.**

**Of course, Denise and Drew aren't the couple (and I'm not the writer) to have "finding each other" stories as a fanfic. They're a cute couple, but not the most normal one.**

**So, in dedication to the two characters that are my favorites in the new season of "Scurbs", I decided to write an odd story that would suit them.**

**And I've been reading a lot of Stephen King. Hence, this story.**

**So, review if you agree with me, and I hope you like the story.**

**I don't own "Scrubs", and I also don't own the quotes at the begining of the chapters or any references made to franchises or anything else. Basically, I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

**

_Now, for my favorite part of the game - sudden death.

* * *

_

The morning ended for Denise like any other morning at the campus usually did: with the sun shining, birds and Lucy chirping and an urge to smack something.

This urge, along with the morning ending, instead of beginning, as morning's often symbolize, was because Denise had, for two agonizingly long weeks now, been working the night shift. She had stupidly chosen this decision because she had thought that the night shift would be slower and quieter, allowing her to recover from a case of the flu that she had picked up. But between her classes at day and her working at night, her internal clock had been messed up by brief interludes of sleep, only just a few hours. One of those interludes was about to happen in just a few minutes, if only she could get across campus to her dorm...

Which was exactly when her karma decided to go to hell.

She was walking in a daze, partly because of the medicine she had just taken for her flu, partly because she had worked a 12 hour shift and had nearly fallen asleep four times while treating a patient; so she didn't see the fact that she had stepped into the path of an ambulance that was just 10 seconds away from hitting her. In fact, she barely heard the people screaming for her to _"Move, get out of the way!"_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ambulance baring down her, but something different caught her eye. A little girl was standing in front of her, apart from the crowd that seemed to have materialized within seconds; she standing right in front of Denise, just far enough to avoid being hit by the ambulance, too. Denise only had a second to absorb all these details, because then their eyes met, and the girl raised her arm, offering Denise her hand. She had a grave look on her face, but she suddenly smiled. It was soft, warm smile, comforting to look at. Denise felt her hand twitch suddenly and begin to lift itself, just a bit, to clasp in the other girls. But the moment was broken when something hard crashed into Denise.

It threw her to the ground, getting pieces of gravel stuck in her arms and face. Her head hit the ground and bounced once off of it, sending stars flying into her vision so fast that alone gave her a headache. The weight stayed on her for a moment, than rolled off. She felt something warm and soft grab her shoulder and for a minute she thought it was the little girl, but then she was rolled over to see Drew looking down at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He said, sounding worried. She wanted to say something, to defend herself like she always did, but her throat seemed to have closed up. Instead, she simply pushed herself off the ground, wincing as her battered arms supported her body. Drew tried to help her, but she shrugged him off.

"What is going on here?" 'Great.' She thought. 'Crapfest 2010 just got even better.'

Dr. Cox walked over to where Denise and Drew were sitting, the crowd parting for him like Moses. He looked down at his two interns, squinting in the morning sun.

"You do realize, Princess Peach, that because you were injuries on company property, you have to be checked out now?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Denise ground out between her teeth.

"Nope. Now just sit still while we get on of the stretchers for you to go in on." At this, Denise began to stand up. Drew reached out a hand to help her, but once again she shrugged him off.

"No no no, sit down." Dr. Cox said, a broad smile on his face.

"Move or I will strangle you." She said.

"She's seriously on that one Perry, I saw her try to shove a tube down someone's throat, not a pretty picture." J.D.'s voice drifted out from somewhere in the crowd.

"Fine." Dr. Cox rolled his eyes and gestured to Drew as Denise began to make her way into the hospital. "You too Mario, c'mon."

As she passed the crowd and walked into the hospital, Denise noticed the little girl, still as angelic and unfazed as ever, standing by the hospital doors.


	2. Chapter 2: And Shock

**I don't own "Scrubs", and I also don't own the quotes at the begining of the chapters or any references made to franchises or anything else. Basically, I own nothing but the idea.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I'm glad to see there's someone else besides me out there that likes Denise and Drew!**

**

* * *

**

_Death is terrifying because it is so ordinary. It happens all the time._

* * *

"Alright there Princess Peach, you seem to be doing okay." Doctor Cox said, grinning like a loon.

"Why are you calling me that again?" Denise asked, bored and irritated out of her mind.

"I don't know what you are talking about, traditional blonde damsel in distress." Cox chuckled, not noticing how Denise's eyes turn flat and hard and her hands twitched dangerously.

"Hey, Denise, are you ready to go before you get into jail for attempted murder?" Drew said, poking his head into the room.

"Attempted?" Denise growled, still staring at Cox.

"Well yeah, I'd have to pull you off right before you choke the life out of him so you would get years in jail instead of life." Drew shrugged.

"Aw, how sweet. You two kids are just a couple of lovebirds I tell ya." Cox said.

"Sir, are you intrested in dying today?" Drew asked, coming into the room.

"Maybe, Jordan wants to go out tonight." Cox shurgged. Are you all right, traditional good looking hero?" He asked, ignored Denise who threw herself at him, only to be held back by Drew.

"Just a scrapped up shoulder full of gravel. Should be fine." Drew said, struggling to hold back his girlfriend. "Um, if you don't mind, I really don't want to get myself killed today?"

"Fine, fine. I expect to see you both tomorrow." Cox shouted over his shoulder as he left the room. Denise, too tired to go after him, went limp and sat down on a chair.

"You okay?" Drew asked once again, causing Denise to gritt her teeth and shut her eyes to keep from smacking him.

"For the final time, yes." She had already told him that she was fine. She knew she shouldn't be jumping down his throat, but all she really wanted to do was get back to her dorm and sleep.

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in surrender, then extended one to her. She thought for a moment, but then decided that holding hands was a small price to pay for her dignity. She grabbed his and steadied her weight. He looped one arm around her waist and helped her straighten up. She ignored the strange goosebumps and began to walk with Drew. They slowly began to make their way out of the hospital.

As they went out to the dorms, Denise couldn't help but notice the small blonde girl peering out of a hospital room at them. Denise stopped and stared at her in disbelief. She looked, no she was -

"Everything okay?" Drew asked. As he spoke, the girl turned around and went back inside the hospital room.

"Yeah, fine." Denise said. She shook her head. The girl was probably just the relative of some sick patient. She and Drew continued through the automatic doors. They closed behind them one second before the monitor in the room that the girl had gone into flatlined.

*

"Do you guys really think that Denise and Drew are okay?" Lucy asked, clutching a martini in her hands.

"They'll be fine, Luce." Cole said, playing with her hair, before moving down to her neck. She slapped his hand away and bit her lip, continuing to look worried.

"Lucy, you heard what Doctor Cox said." Maya said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, it's just - Denise is so tough and all 'Grrrr, I'm Denise and I'll eat you for breakfast!'" Lucy looked around at Maya and Cole, who were just staring at her. "Okay, maybe it only seems that way to me. But still - You don't really except anything to happen to her. It makes her seem -"

"In need of comfort? Hot? Some lovin'?" Cole suggesting, grinning.

"Why are you my boyfriend again?" Lucy asked.

"All right." Maya said, grabbing her purse and standing up. "I'm going to leave you two to your inevitably doomed relationship and go back to the dorms."

"Damn! You made the hot Australian chick go away!" Cole said to Lucy.

"I made? Cole you -" Maya rolled her eyes as Lucy and Cole's fighting was drowned out behind her. She closed her eyes as she walked out of the bar and the cool air hit her. She shook her head, letting her hair flow out behind her, as well as her thoughts.

Cole and Lucy were both nice people, but they were so annoying sometime-

Maya's head flew to the left as she heard a noise come from an ally just a few feet away from the bar. She waited a few minutes, but after hearing nothing else, continued in the opposite direction, ears still aware for any suspicious noise. She felt more at ease as she began to walk away, hearing nothing more. She had reached the end of the block and turned the corner, only to walk into someone.

She tried to scream in surprise, but a hand had covered her mouth. Natural instincts acting now, she bit down on the hand and ran. She didn't notice where she was going, just that she heard footsteps and muffled swears behind her, letting her know that her attacker wasn't gone yet.

Maya let her brain shut down and her instincts take over again as she let her feet carry her until she couldn't hear the footsteps nor the swears anymore. She still ran though, until finally she had to stop. She looked around and realized that even though the main part of her brain had shut down to panic, some subconscious desire had still taken her to the med school campus. She felt the panic null until it was a buzz in her veins, giving her one last boost of energy to head for the door of the nearest dorm -

She barely heard the muffled bang or the footsteps running away. But her head hitting the pavement with a crack, her blood dripping onto the it in wet little splashes and her last breathes were all magnified in her head.


	3. Chapter 3: And Fallout

I don't own "Scrubs", and I also don't own the quotes at the begining of the chapters or any references made to franchises or anything else. Basically, I own nothing but the idea.

Again, I love the reviews! Keep them up and I'll keep the chapters up! Hope you enjoy this one!

Also, for those of you that haven't watch the early episodes of Season Nine of "Scrubs", you probably won't get one of the little things Drew says. Just want to say that I'm not being offensive, it's just what he says!

* * *

_On a large enough time line, the survival rate for everyone drops to zero._

_

* * *

_

Denise opened her eyes to her darkened bedroom, and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She looked to the clock next to her bed which read that it was two in the morning. She groaned, her internal clock was going through some serious crap thanks to all the late night shifts she had been pulling.

As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she rolled onto the other side of her bed, and stopped. She had forgotten for a moment that Drew hadn't stayed over that night in order to let her rest. As much as she tried to dismiss the thought, Denise felt weird not having him sleeping next to her. It was only because he was with her almost every night, she tried to reassure herself, but finally just gave up and pushed the thought out of her brain.

She got out of bed and walked over to the mini-fridge where she kept her water bottles. Grabbing one, she leaned against her wall, still tired out. From her position, she had a perfect view from her window, staring down at the quad. It was a beautiful night, the full moon so bright that she could easily stare down at the quad and see everything. She stared at the place where she had seen J.D. for the first time in over a year, trying her hardest to hide her smile as he gave spun around on Turk (she still didn't understand why those two hadn't left their wives yet); where she had given pizza to the first years, and where she had met Drew for the first time; her vision trailed over to the bushes where Lucy had both met her and simultaneously insulted her shampoo. She grinned in remembrance as she -

Oh God.

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God.....

Without even thinking, Denise grabbed a sweatshirt, pulled on her sneakers and tore out of her room. She threw herself down the dorm's hallways and stairs, finally emerging onto the quad. She half-fell, half-tumbled into the grass where she pulled herself up next to Maya and began to take her pulse.

Shit.

She immediately began CPR, letting her brain and emotions leave and her well practiced skills take over. Push, push, push, push, push, breath, push push, push...

She wasn't sure how long she had started before she realized that Maya wasn't, and wouldn't, be waking up. She sat back, staring down in shock at the med. student that she had seen only hours ago at her accident. She looked down at her hands and found them covered in Maya's blood. Amazingly, that was what finally gave Denise her voice back.

"Help!" She screamed. "Somebody!"

As lights began to turn on all over campus, Denise stared down into Maya's blank eyes - and saw someone besides herself reflected in them.

She whipped around and stared at the little blonde girl she had seen at her accident. She stood up on flimsy legs, aware that she was breathing almost too hard, as she had begun to get lightheaded.

"You." While she knew later that she would kick herself for saying such a stupid statement later, Denise couldn't think of anything else. Her mind had gone blank, presented with only the morbid facts. The little girl shrugged.

"Me." Then she lifted a hand and waved it slightly. "Hi."

Denise could only keep staring, mouth open, eyes bulging, as the little girl sat down on a bench a few feet away from her, watching her intently.

*

"Help!" Drew rolled over in his sleep, thinking that the scream he head heard was just part of a nightmare. He tried to block out the scream and lull himself back into a peaceful sleep, but couldn't. For some reason, he couldn't even sleep comfortably in his own bed anymore. Normally he spent the night in Denise's room, or at least with her in his. But, being the stupid idiot that he was, he had decided to let her recuperate from the accident. He twisted around in his too large bed until he heard another shout.

"Somebody!" Whore. This head shot up and he leapt out of her bed, stuffing his feet into whatever shoes he could find and ripping a coat from the door on the way out, taking the entire coat hanger off of its hinges.

As he ran down the hallways, he stumbled into two bodies that were running in the same direction that he was. He grabbed the wall to steady himself and looked down into the frightened faces of Lucy and Cole.

"Drew, what's going on? Didn't that scream sound like - "

"Denise, I know." He shot off again, hearing their footsteps running after him.

All three of them rushed down into the quad where they had heard the screams coming from. All ready a small crowd was formed in the middle of the quad, and Drew still couldn't see Denise.

He felt his nerves begin to run even higher as he ran over to the crowd and pushed his way through the numerous bodies just staring in shock. When he got to the center, he saw Denise, her hands covered in blood, crouched down next to Maya. With a feeling of revulsion, Drew realized that the Australian doctor was dead.

However, he put her out of his mind as he crouched down next to Denise. Her hands were dripping in blood, her face was flushed and she was breathing too hard, but her eyes had taken on a glassy look, like she was staring at someone in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4: And Relief

I don't own "Scrubs", and I also don't own the quotes at the begining of the chapters or any references made to franchises or anything else. Basically, I own nothing but the idea.

Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! They keep me updating!

And Bunny1, unfortunately, the YouTube video "Two is Better Than One" isn't mine, even though I wish it was.

* * *

_Alea iacta est _

_The die is cast_

_

* * *

_

Denise's hands were stained with Maya's blood, the exact color as a red, rich, wine. She was still staring ahead, but her eyes had lost the glassness that had scared Drew so much. She was staring into the distance, but with the calculating, harsh look that he knew so well.

"You okay?" He asked her. She looked over at him, blinking rapidly. Her eyes began to focus on him instead of whatever else she was looking at.

"Yeah." She said, her voice raspy from yelling. She cleared it, her eyes looking down at her hands, which clenched complusly as she saw the blood staining them.

"I got that." He said, getting up and grabbing a towel. He saw a spare water bottle lying by the window, and grabbed it, pouring water on top of it. Then, slowly, he gently began to run the towel over her hands, clearing off the blood.

He knew better than to ask what was wrong. After finally being able to drag her away from the horrified, screaming med. students, who had finally caught on to what had happened to Maya, they had been cornered by Dr. Cox who made Denise recount the entire story of what had happened to her, and the police had showed up, and made Denise repeat her entire story again, and again, and again... Finally, three hours later, Drew was able to pull her away from everyone and take her back to her dorm. That was the plan at least, until numerous students had come up to Denise, trying to find out what had happened. He had to resort to some techniques that he had learned in prison to get her away from the hysterical med. students.

He had only been able to get her up to the dorm just a few minutes ago, with Maya's blood still all over her and Cole and Lucy calling to demand what happened. It was only then that he was able to get a good look at her.

Her long blond hair was hanging limply around her, tangled and smeared with dry blood from her hands automatically pushing it back as she had tried to perform CPR on Maya. The outfit that Denise had worn to bed - a typical T-shirt and boxer shorts combination, had red splashes and streaks from where she had wiped her hands during CPR, a reflex movement that hadn't helped, as blood was still staining her hands. They were also covered with blood, and everytime she had moved she splashed some still damp drops of blood on herself. Most of the blood had dried, forming a thick, crusty coat that flaked off like rust.

Besides physical appearance, there was a weariness in her that seemed to be reflected in her eyes - exhausted beyond words. She had just seen one of her students that she had bullied, coached, taught, seen every day, laid out on the ground, blood pooling from her stomach from a gunshot wound. The murderer hadn't been caught yet - and that was even worse. Nobody ever really thought how safe they were at a place until it had been breached, and Sacred Heart and Winston College were now considered dangerous. She had been the first to realize that, and it showed in her appearance.

Drew, drawing upon the experiences from his odd and harsh life, knew that he couldn't make her talk about it, or even offer words of comfort. They wouldn't help, they wouldn't get through to her, not now. Instead, he simply concentrated on gently removing all the traces of blood on her hands. As he was rubbing the wash cloth over her hands, she looked up at him. Their eyes caught each others, and he gave her hand a small squeeze. She got up and walked to the bathroom; in a few minutes he could hear the shower water running.

While she was in the bathroom, he took out one of the spare sets of clothes he left a her place when he slept over there. He changed out of his blood stained clothes that he had acquired when pulling Denise away from Maya's body and changed into a cleaner pair. Holding the bloodied clothes in his hands, he decided to throw them away; he didn't want to wear them again.

As he was looking at the blood on his clothes, he suddenly thought of the last time he had seen Maya. It had been the day before, in their study group. She had been making a presentation on blood cells to their group, reciting every fact and statistic to them perfectly. He remembered seeing her smile slightly as she talked - it was clear that this was her passion, the thing she wanted to do the rest of her life without question.

He was still looking at the blood, still thinking about Maya when he heard the bathroom door open behind him. Denise came out, dressing in a loose sweatshirt and pants. She saw him staring at the bloodstained clothes and didn't say anything. She moved to her bed, her eyes on him as she did so, a question in her them.

He moved to the bed with her, drawing back the covers, answering her silent question and hope for him to stay. He slipped under the covers, and kept still. After a moment, he felt her body curl next into his, and gently put one arm around her. When she didn't panic or withdraw from him, he closed his eyes. He felt a multitude of emotions hit him all at once - relief that she too didn't want to be alone at this time; fury that someone had hurt both Maya and, indirectly Denise; and a feeling of indescribable fear, that something that dangerous and elusive had entered the lives of the residents of Scared Heart.

However, those thoughts were cast aside when Denise's body began to rise and fall more slowly, indicating that she was asleep. His feelings of worry and anger were put aside for overwhelming gratefulness that she had escaped the fate that Maya had received.

What Drew didn't know as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him was that the person standing in the shadows, staring into Denise's dorm room, had also witnessed the love he felt.


End file.
